Dreams Come True
by Tatsu no Yori
Summary: Ban has dreaming about a girl who needs his help...And his dreams come true when he meets with a girl named Natsumi...What will happen after Ginji coming back? All Ban's dreams will be come true or else...Read and review...


**Dreams Come True**

Part One : A Girl Who Needs My Help

_"Help!! Please help me, Ban!!"_

"Ah!!" He opened his eyes and realized that it was just a dream. He walked to the bathroom then had a bath. He was then wearing a white shirt and a red jacket with a pair of jeans.

He left his house and went to the Honky Tonk cafe. He wanted to see Mr. Paul who was the owner of Honky Tonk cafe. He opened the door and looked around. The cafe was so quiet without customer. Mr. Paul was sitting on the chair while reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Mr. Paul..." He greeted Mr. Paul weakly.

"Ah, Ban...What'd happened? You look so weak today..."

"Hey, Mr. Paul..."

"Eh...Okay, maybe I should stop reading this newspaper and listen toyour problem..." He said and gave Ban a glass of fresh orange.

"I saw her...She called my name..."

"You saw her? Who?" Mr. Paul asked him again.

"I don't know..."

"Wow!! You're so cool...You can see someone that you've never met!"

"I'm not kidding!!" He glared at Mr. Paul angrily.

"Okay, what did she want from you?"

"Help...She wanted me to help her..."

"You think that girl really exists?"

"Yeah, I must help her...She needs me..."

"Hey, calm down...Maybe you should wait..." Mr. Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Ban asked him.

"You're not clear about her... And maybe she will come again in your dream..."

"Hello, Mr. Paul!!" A girl entered the cafe with a smile.

"Ah...It's you, Natsumi...You're late today..." Mr. Paul replied to the girl.

"I'm sorry...I met my old friend in the middle of road..."

"It's okay...Natsumi, let me introduce you with him... This is my friend, Midou Ban...Ban, this is Natsumi...Mizuki Natsumi..." Ban just stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Hello, Ban!! Nice to meet you!!"

"You...You need my help, right?" Ban asked.

"Ah... What are you talking about?"

Ban turned to Mr. Paul while saying, "Mr. Paul!! This girl!! This girl was in my dream!!"

Mr. Paul just staredat Natsumi and she look so confused about what had happened. "Hey!! Can anyone tell me what's going on?!"

"It's nothing, really..." Mr. Paul answered her question shortly.

"The both of you act so strange today..." She just walked away from that place and went to back of the cafe.

"Maybe you should go back to your home and have a rest..." Mr. Paul gave him an advice.

"Yeah, I think so... See you tomorrow..." He walked out from the cafe. While he was walking, there were so many things that he was thinking about. He had arrived at his house and then walked to his room. He lay on his bed and fell asleep until the next morning.

_"Ban, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay..."_

_"Thank you for saving my life, Ban..."_

"Ah!!" He had woke up from his dream. His clothes were wet because he had sweating so much. "It's the dream again..."

As usual, he went out in the morning. When he was waiting for the green light on the side of the road, he saw Natsumi was walking. He then decided to follow her. She was walking in the quiet place and there were no person at that place. A group of gangster suddenly came towards her and tried to touch her.

"Ah!! What do you want from me?! Let me go..." Natsumi was shouting and Ban just stared at her. Natsumi had realized that Ban was there and called him.

"Help!! Please help me, Ban!!"

Ban still standing at the same place and thinking. He did not know what he should do at that time. All had happened too fast and he still did not understand what was going on.

"Am I still dreaming? Please wake me up..." He talked to himself.

"Ban!! Please help me!!"

"He he...Your friend looks so afraid..."

"Ban!!"

He looked at Natsumi. "Ban!! Help me!!"

"Ah!! Natsumi!!" He ran towards Natsumi and help her. He had fought with the gangsters using his evil eye and also his Snake Bite that can crush anything within his grasp.

Natsumi ran towards him and asked him, "Ban, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay..."

"Thank you for saving my life, Ban..." She replied and smiled at him.

"Uh?!"

"Let's go to the Honky Tonk cafe..." Natsumi continue her walking.

"It's the same... Same like what I'd dream..."

Natsumi turned back and looked that Ban still did not move from that place. "Ban!! What are you doing there?! Let's go!! Mr. Paul is waiting for us!!"

"Hey, wait for me!!" Ban ran towards her while smiling. He did not know what was happening and what will happen in his life. But, he had promised to himself that he would always be with Natsumi and protect her forever and ever.

"Master, sorry I'm late!!" They were entered the cafe and Ban was surprised when he looked at a boy who was sitting in front of Mr. Paul.

"Ban!! Long time not see you... "

"G-Ginji..." That boy was hugging him, tightly. Amano Ginji was Ban's best friend. They had been friend since they were still a child. After finishing high-school, Ginji got a letter from an university at Australia that he had applied. Then, they were separated and they had never met again.

"Ban, what are you doing now?" Ginji asked him.

"Nothing to do..."

"Don't lie to me... Mr. Paul said that you're doing an interesting job...Come on, Ban!! Tell me, please..." He said with his cute face and his shining eyes.

"Huh...You're still stupid like before...The Get Backers..."

"The Get Backers? Wow!! What's a beautiful name?! I like it!! Hey, let me join you..." He said, so excited with that job.

"Forget it..."

"Ban...Please...You're so cruel to me..." He made his shining eyes again and his sad face.

"Damn you!! Don't show me your stupid eyes and your ugly face!!" Ban mad him and trampled his head.

"Woi, Ban!! Why are you trempled him like that?!" Mr. Paul looked so anxious. Suddenly, a boy entered the cafe and looked at Ban.

"Hey, Ban...What the hell is with you?!" He ran towards Ban and punch his face.

"Oh...It's you, Monkey Boy..."

"Eh, Shidou!! You save me!!" Ginji ran towards Shidou and hugged him.

"Ghh-Ghhhh..."

"He he...Sh-Shidou...A-Are you okay? He he..."

"I HATE YOU!!" They were fighting like usual. Fuyuki Shidou was Ginji's old friend. He hated Ban from taking Ginji from him and the other friends. But, he's coming around and acted like friends towards him. They still act like kids at times at each other.

From that day, Ban's life started to be more exciting and full of happiness. He felt so happy because the persons that he love were always by his side. However, he still worried about his dreams...**  
**

**((TO BE CONTINUED))**

**Hello, everyone!! Well, this is my new story from Get Backers... And I would like to say "I'm sorry" to Yaoi's fan...This story is not Yaoi but maybe it can be like that...Lol!! Whatever...If you want to BanxGinji yaoi's story, just wait for my new story...I'm just starting to write the story...Lastly, I just want to say read and review... Kyah!! Love you all!!**

YORI : Ken-chan!! What are you doing here?!

KEN : Kuek!!

YORI : Oh, my cute little duck...

KONEKO : Hey, damn you!! He's mine!!

YORI : Huh, Neko-chan...Just take him...I don't care about him actually... (Throw)

KONEKO : Ken-chan!!

KEN : Kuek!!

KONEKO : Oh, you look so cute...

YORI : Huh, Ken-chan...I feel sorry for you...

KONEKO : Don't look at her, Ken-chan...She's so cruel to you...

YORI : Yukio!!

YUKIO : Hhh...

YORI : Kyo, are you alright?

YUKIO : I can't hold it anymore... Hahaha!!

YORI : Argh!! Kyo!!

YUKIO : S-She likes a duck...Hahaha!!

HEI : (slap) Shut up!! You're so annoying!!

SHUUICHI : Yeah, I can't concentrate on my study if you laughing like that...

YUKIO : Hahaha!! Just a slap!! Slap me at left, slap me at right...Haha!! Stupid!!

SHUUICHI : However Hei, that's a great slap...I give you 5 stars...(WIN!!)

* * *


End file.
